Forbidden Love
by TearsOfInnocence
Summary: Sakura is a Dark Angel Princess, Syaoran is her Father's general. What happens when the two go head to head fighting at every chance they get?how will love ever blossom? read and find out (bad at summery's gimme a break R+R please ^_^)
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**  
  
hehe, first ficcy posted well technically first cause I took off the other unfinished one, I got this idea from my best friend in the world so I hope he likes it cause I'm forcing him to tread it, anywho. flames accepted, always great to have criticism if I get bad work, anyways on to Disclaimer  
  
**Disclaimer** I don't own CCS (unfortunately) Clamp does do please no suing? I just spent my last 5 bucks on bubblegum.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAKUUUURA!!!!!!!" Sakura Kinomoto winced at her Father's angry roar. She stood from her bed and quickly went to the throne room where her father awaited her. "Yes Daddy?" she gave him an innocent smile and what she hoped was a confident look. Fujutaka's look of anger was enough to crumble the bravest man's courage. "Sakura how many times have I told you about meddling with humans?" Sakura winced again at her father's tone and knowing her little prank had somehow reached his ears. She sighed and stated in a matter of fact voice that her father always used when telling her an order "human's are fragile creatures, they should never be toyed with or killed just for fun they must have done something seriously unforgiving and even then they should be forgiven because they do not know better and are of a lower strength and power than us." She smiled sweetly at him and crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that's what he had meant. "That's right and what did you do just three days ago that I have now learned?" The tone in his voice told her she had been caught and that it was useless to argue. "I . I killed a mortal . I'm sorry Daddy but I was bored!" Fujitaka sighed and massaged his temples with one hand, shooing her out of the room with the other "fine, fine go now, I'll see you at dinner" she smiled and kissed her father on the cheek before bouncing off to her room again.  
  
As she got to her room and closed the door, Sakura moved over to her gold and crystal vanity table and plopped on the velvet cushion. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with what she saw. A young girl of 16 flashed a brilliant smile back at her. Sakura was very beautiful indeed, long honey brown hair with untamed bangs hanging just above her eyes, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief and life, smooth milky skin, dusty red full lips, and the only thing keeping her from looking like a mortal, two beautiful white wings folded to her back, feathery soft and she was proud of them. A knock on her door brought her from her dreamland and she cleared her throat. "Come In!" a girl just as beautiful as her walked in, her amethyst eyes sparkling and her long violet hair flowing to her waist. "Sakura-Chan I have the most wonderful news!!" she squealed. Sakura winced and smiled at her friend "really Tomoyo what is it?" curiosity grew in her voice as she eagerly stood up and walked over to her bed, lying down across it and looking up at Tomoyo for her to join. The girl smiled and shook her head "I can't I don't have time but apparently we have one the war and the warriors are coming home tonight!!!" she smiled and before Sakura had a chance to contradict, she was out the door and the room was once again empty. Sakura sighed and dragged herself to her feet, she knew in a few moments her sister would come bursting through the doors and announce the very same thing and demand she get ready for the special dinner held in their honor. She once again sat on the red velvet cushion and reached for her hairbrush, she might as well start getting ready now.  
  
2 hours later Sakura was knocking on Tomoyo's bedroom door. "Tomoyo hurry up! We're going to be late!!" she sighed as she heard her best friend/sister bustle around to finish up her appearance "I'm coming Sakura!" Tomoyo burst through the doors, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with excitement "lets go!" the two girls raced down the halls to the dining room and came to a halt outside the door, hearing their arrival next they tried to catch their breath and smiled at each other, ready to enter as princesses should.  
  
"The royal Highnesses, Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo!" the page called as the two entered the doors. A gasp went through the crowd at the two beauties before them and hushed murmur started. Sakura smiled radiantly, knowing Tomoyo had done a good job on both of them. She herself was wearing a long white gown that hugged her curves perfectly, the dress was simple, a single layer of white silk formed the body and the top was a corset style with a plunging neckline, showing slight cleavage. Her hair was pinned up in an eloquent twist with her bangs and few strands of hair left out to frame her face. Tomoyo had on a light lavender dress the same as Sakura's but her dress was covered in a sheer lavender shimmering material and her hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands of hair falling down. At the head of the table sitting on Fujitaka's right hand side was a man with long chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes (we all know who that is now don't we ;) ) his breath caught at the two princess's before him and his eyes widened in amazement as the angelic one in white gave her father a kiss on the cheek and sat at his left hand side, right across from him. Sakura smiled and sat down with Tomoyo and her father at her side, she was quite bored of these celebrations but she would tolerate them for her father's sake. Her eye caught sight of the man across from her and noticed he was staring at her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice and Tomoyo's giggling "well if you two are done staring at each other I'd like to get the introductions in place" Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "good now that that's in order . Sakura, meet Syoaran Li my general and victor of this war. Li meet my daughter Sakura" Sakura smiled and held her hand out to Li "pleased to meet you Li" she smiled as he took her hand and gently caressed it with his lips "trust me, the pleasure is all mine your highness." (And so the adventure begins!! Mwahahaha!!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay well that's the first chappie, tell me what you think of it good? Bad? Ahh heck I ain't judging now R+R and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Enemies?

**Author's Note**  
  
Okay I know this story may not be very exciting right now but I'ma working on it, I'm going to try and update every two days or so, so please don't get mad at me if I miss an update or two ^_^;; **Disclaimer** I already said I don't own CCS, BUT ONE DAY I SHALL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! . Yes I know I'm a freak  
  
RmGrace - thanks for the review and I know I'll have to update frequently and this idea is fresh in my head so I'll be updating every chance I get ^_^  
  
Lil-libra - Well here's your update and thanx for the positive review ^_^  
  
Anywho on with da story .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (What happened last chapter) "Well if you two are done staring at each other I'd like to get the introductions in place" Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "Good now that that's in order . Sakura, meet Syoaran Li my general and victor of this war. Li meet my daughter Sakura" Sakura smiled and held her hand out to Li "pleased to meet you Li" she smiled as he took her hand and gently caressed it with his lips "trust me, the pleasure is all mine your highness ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura smiled and raised a questioning brow at Tomoyo as she took her hand away from Syoaran. Tomoyo just smiled innocently at her and fluttered her lashes "what? I'm not doing anything" "yeah, yeah sure your not, you just keep laughing at me for some reason" the dinner was brought out and Fujitaka stood "Let The Celebrations BEGIN!" everyone smiled and clapped and commenced eating while chatting lightly with their neighbor. Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo where talking in hushed whispers, throwing glances at Syoaran and their father. Syoaran eventually noticed the two girls and smirked, flashing them a smile and a wag of his fingers in an arrogant manner. Sakura caught this and wrinkled her nose in disgust, whispering to Tomoyo "oh great, cute, but an arrogant bastard like the rest of them ." Tomoyo just smiled and nodded, eating and keeping quiet for the rest of the evening. (Forgive me; I'm skipping to after the feast is over, too long and tedious for your likings)  
  
**After the feast**  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the sofa in the living room, talking and laughing. "So Sakura-Chan, how'd you like the general" Tomoyo asked, wiggling her eyebrows sneakily. Sakura laughed and gave out a dramatic sigh, her hand to her forehead. "Oh Tomoyo! He's everything a girl could want, handsome, rugged, high position, arrogant, ignorant, smart mouthed ." Tomoyo burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm glad you think so highly of me your highness." Sakura gasped and Tomoyo turned pale as they both spun to come face to face with Syoaran himself. "L-Li . we umm . ehehe" Tomoyo turned a nice shade of crimson while Sakura stood dumbfounded for a moment. Sakura shook her head and regained her senses, she smirked and did a mock curtsey "I'm glad you like my opinions general." She smiled wider as his smirk disappeared and a frown took its place. "After all I only speak the truth . you should learn to live with it, or treat others how you'd like to be treated." Tomoyo gasped again and put her hand over Sakura's mouth "she doesn't know what she's saying M'lord, please forgive her, her mouth gets ahead of her at times" she said with a stern look at Sakura. Syoaran smiled at Tomoyo and kissed her free hand "surely a girl with manners such as yours fair princess could contain her highness's attitude" Sakura bit Tomoyo's hand and glared at Syoaran "you would know about smart mouths wouldn't you Sir? You seem to have quite a large one!" Sakura fumed as Tomoyo shook her hand, trying to shake the pain from Sakura's bite and Syoaran smirked. "I'm sorry for biting you sister and to you Mr. Li have a nice night I am going to bed!" with that she turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs. Tomoyo blushed and curtsied "I'm sorry for her incompetence M'lord but I believe it is time for me to retire as well" she smiled as she retreated quickly up the staircase, leaving Syaoran alone to his thoughts. -That Sakura princess is quite feisty I wonder what it'd be like to have her as a mate- he smirked as he thought that and shook his head, a sneer coming to his features -nah! I'd pity the guy that is her mate; too many bruises on the head would blur your vision-  
  
Sakura climbed the staircase and turned down the hall to go to her room but walked past her room and went to the balcony at the end of the hallway. She stood at the railing and leaned her elbows on the engraved stone, watching the sunset into the horizon. She sighed and took her hair out of the twist, letting it fly free in the breeze. A voice startled her out of her dream world. "I thought you were going to bed princess" she didn't bother turning around, knowing whom the voice belonged to. "I was. And then I felt the need to be outdoors, I don't see why it would matter to you general." Syaoran smirked and came up behind her, spinning her around in his arms and pinning her to the stone barrier. "I care princess, I'm hurt you think that I wouldn't. Besides, your father has appointed me as your new bodyguard." Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief "My father would never do that! He knows I can take care of myself . now do me a favor and LET GO!" she struggled in his grasp and it only made him hold her tighter. "Oh but he did princess, and I wouldn't struggle if I were you, it only makes me automatically tighten my grip" Syaoran smirked as Sakura continued to struggle. "I don't care! Let me go you pompous jerk!" she brought her knee up to his groin and connected it with a sickening *thud*. Syaoran doubled over in pain and let her arms go. Sakura backed towards the door leading inside and growled at him "you asked for it, I suggest you stay away from me . I will not hesitate to tell my father about this incident." Syaoran laughed and stood up, still a little sore. "What makes you think your father would believe you over me? And I did nothing wrong princess." Sakura just smiled at him and turned to go "because one thing about being a princess. you have skin that bruises with the slightest touch. have a nice night General" she gave an evil smirk and walked down the hall to her room, closing the door with a finishing slam. Syaoran growled under his breath and cursed. "Trust me princess, crossing me is the LAST thing you want to do."  
  
A/N: oh no! What are we going to do? Syaoran and Sakura are fighting now *evil grin* please don't hate me, it all works out in the end remember? This is an S+S story: D *dodges tomatoes and lettuce* hey now! I'm nice; I'll make it work out! .. If your nice to meh and review that is: D okay well R+R and tell me what you think! 


	3. a little game and the beginning of a won...

**Author's Note ** okay ya'll the wonderful me ish back!!! -Holds up a shield to the tomatoes- HA! I came prepared this time! Now stop trying to boot me off the stage and shut-up so I can get on with the story. Oh and btw, I'm taking a poll, my goal is to get 100 reviews by chapter 4 or 5 and I need your guy's opinion, I've been requested to put in a lemon so next time you review please, please, PLEASE tell me if ya'll want a lemon or not  
  
**Disclaimer** haven't I already said one day I'll own CCS? Just at the moment I DON'T! So stop reminding me -.-;;  
  
ChibiKit - thanks for the review! I love your reviews so I'll make sure to update as often as possible for ya . and no Syaoran doesn't share Daddy's opinion of us punt mortals, he's more ruthless than Sakura is! Even though she SEEMS innocent . And no that does NOT sound familiar!! -Was talking to parents .-  
  
Fantasiimaker - thanks and yes I understand what you mean so I'll give it a try this chappie okee?  
  
DL@;;~ - okay!! Yeesh! I wrote another chappie!! -jumps and hides from DL;;~'s demandiveness and runs to her keyboard- I'm going I'm going I'm going!  
  
il0verice - well since you asked so nicely I suppose I could  
  
friend - I am updating and spank you's for the comment  
  
Ecuagirl - :O you actually read my story?! Omg I love you! Your one of my favrite author's!!! -.- FF just hasn't let me add you to my author list 'till earlier today. And umm yes S+S and if I get enough reviews (ish aiming for 100) then yeah there prolly will be a lemon.. Either that or a lot of fighting cause I gotta make it R somehow right? Right?  
  
Kella - aww gee -blushes- it ain't all that great. But spank you anyways, I always love the confidence boost.  
  
This chapter has suggestive scenes and violent wording, anyone who is under the age of 17 or isn't mature enough to handle a little bit of heat then please tell me why you'r reading this story when it's rated R  
  
Anywho on with the story and I love you all!! -blows kisses to reviewer's, already said ish a freak-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura backed towards the door leading inside and growled at him "you asked for it, I suggest you stay away from me . I will not hesitate to tell my father about this incident." Syaoran laughed and stood up, still a little sore. "What makes you think your father would believe you over me? And I did nothing wrong princess." Sakura just smiled at him and turned to go "because one thing about being a princess. you have skin that bruises with the slightest touch. have a nice night General" she gave an evil smirk and walked down the hall to her room, closing the door with a finishing slam. Syaoran growled under his breath and cursed. "Trust me princess, crossing me is the LAST thing you want to do." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunshine streamed into a room decorated richly and fell to the bed on a sleeping form of a female beauty.  
  
Sakura awoke to sunshine warming her skin. She smiled and closed her eyes, stretching out like a cat and slowly sitting upright. She drew the transparent white canopy away from her bed and tied it up neatly at the sides.  
  
She slid off the great king sized bed and put on her light summer robe, a shimmering white material with white fluffy cuffs and a white fluffy collar (ish not good at describing shtuff .) . Moving over to the balcony she threw open the glass doors and stepped into the light, her hair shining and her eyes sparkling with life.  
  
Leaning on the railing she gazed over the edge and saw some men working below her, Li Syaoran being the leading one. He had his shirt off, exposing his tan and muscular chest and stomach. Sweat ran in little rivulets down his skin, bronzing him in the sun. His hair was matted to his forehead and he was breathing hard, his wings folded to his back and looked weak at the moment.  
  
Sakura smiled at the sight and her heart beat quickened slightly as he looked up and winked at her. She quickly shook her head and growled deep in her throat, yet somehow she couldn't look away from his eyes. He held her gaze captive for moments though it seemed like eternity. She finally looked away and backed into her room, planning on dressing quickly and taking a walk in the gardens.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was watching the two from her own balcony, across the way from Sakura's and she squealed in delight at the cute couple. It was an original Romeo and Juliet story. She caught the eye of one of the worker's below and winked playfully at him, a slight red tinge coming to her cheeks. The dark haired man smiled at her and looked at her with deep sapphire eyes, returning her wink before getting back to his work.  
  
Sakura dressed quickly into a pair of white shorts and a black bikini top with a white trim and a flower on the left breast, all different shades of blue. The top tied with a string around her neck and two strings tied it in the front right under her breasts.  
  
She bounced down the stairs happily and went out the door, letting her wings stretch comfortably and breathing deeply of the fresh air. She walked over to where the men were working and sought out her brother.  
  
Syaoran smirked, spotting the young princess wandering through the men. He moved over to her with a playful smile on his face and hugged her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and dragging her into the shadows. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered to her, his breath caressing her skin. "Well princess, what brings you searching through a crowd of big sweaty men hmm?" his tongue ran over her neck teasingly and he moved his head to avoid getting slapped.  
  
Sakura growled and tried to slap him but was highly disappointed when he dodged. She struggled in his embrace and, finding herself powerless against him she gave out a sigh and leaned against his muscular frame, finding herself uncomfortably close. She was aware of their bodies pressed together, allowing no space in between. With every breath, she could feel his chest and stomach pressed against her back.  
  
Syaoran was taken by surprise as she leaned into him and was quite annoyed when his loins started to tighten from her. He was also aware of their bodies together and his grip around her loosened just enough to give them a millimeter or so of room. Her scent was wrapping around him, snaking through his mind and shutting down his reasonable thoughts. Her voice jerked him back to reality.  
  
"I came to see my brother . but it seems he's not here. now will you please let me GO!" she moved her arm away from him and brought her elbow to his stomach, hitting him with a dull *thud*. She tried desperately to move away from him, her arms thrashing and trying to hit him, wanting him far away as possible.  
  
He smirked at her attempt to free herself and tightened his arms around her waist. He caught her flailing arms and brought them to her sides, pinning them against her body and bringing her close to him again, unconsciously letting her feel his lust for her. He leaned his head down again and brushed his lips across her ear, nipping gently at her lobe. "Why would I want to do that princess? You could be quite a lovely addition to my collection." He hissed the last part out, emphasizing his collection of young women he had slept with. Syaoran, besides being stuck up and snobbish, was one of the biggest player's in the kingdom. Very girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him, and he used it to his full advantage.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, hearing his obscene offer. She spun around in his arms and put on a face of mock shock. "You'd give me the privilege to share your bed?" she squealed with fake ecstasy and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, moving her body skillfully over his to heighten his lust for her. She smirked, knowing her little plan was working as he gave out a quiet groan. She traced her lips along his jaw and stopped at his chin, sucking gently and looking up at him through her thick lashes, giving her an angelic look of innocence.  
  
Syaoran let his head tilt back and let out a groan of satisfaction. His hold on her waist grew tighter, pressing her against his aroused member. Her actions had caught him off guard at first, then his natural instincts came over him and he let pleasure surge through his body. Completely unaware of what this little girl had in mind for him.  
  
Sakura smiled at his arousal and pressed him against the wall, moving against his erection in ways she knew would drive any man to the edge of release. Her mouth sucked gently on his skin and found the pulse of his neck, glad that it had quickened rapidly and his breath was coming in deep gasps. She pulled back and brought her hand to his stomach, tracing a line down his chest and outlining his abs.  
  
Syaoran smirked and loosened his grip on her waist. The biggest mistake he could have made.  
She smirked and smacked him hard across the cheek, leaving red fingerprints. She backed away and sneered in disgust at him. "you really think I would settle with you? Think again because believe me general ." she sneered and emphasized his title. ". That will be the best you'll ever get from me." She snarled at him once more before spreading her wings and leaping into the air, heading towards her room.  
  
Syaoran's smirk disappeared as he was slapped and he stood watching Sakura's disappearing form, dumbfounded at his own stupidity. He regained his senses and growled dangerously. "believe me princess. no woman is too good for me, especially not you." he spat and returned to his work, determined to please his king and maybe win the heart of the young princess. even if it was only to smash it into a thousand tiny pieces or more.  
  
Syaoran's best friend and cousin came up to him and smiled at him "well my cute little cousin, how do you like the princess Sakura? I hear she's the beholder of beauty itself."  
  
Syaoran growled and glared at the man "Eriol first of all stop calling me that, second of all, her highness the Princess Sakura is a bitch! I wouldn't fuck her if she were the last woman on earth." Syaoran went back to his work and ignored Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled and shrugged. "whatever you say Syaoran . I know your lying through your teeth but okay okay, just when you fall for her don't come running to me for help." He grinned and ducked the fist that was headed for his face. He walked off and winked at Tomoyo who was standing at her balcony, watching the whole thing with a dreamy smile adorning her angelic face.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura ... you two will make the perfect couple. and I know just what to do to show you how much you mean to the other" she stated with an evil smirk. She smiled and blew a kiss at Eriol before retreating into the cool walls of the castle to conduct her plan.  
  
A/N: well guys I finally updated, please don't be mad I've been sick and head-achey. Okay well R+R and tell me what you think please, and remember, I need to know whether to bring the rating down or write a saucy lemon in upcoming chapters. Thank you guys! Love you all!!  
  
~*Cherry-Blossom-Sakura*~ 


	4. I dunno Forbidden Love 4 I guess

**Author's Note** I'm back!!! Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had a little itty bit of a writer's block . . so I've got about 4 reviews asking for lemons so if ya'll want a lemon I'm gonna need more than that -.-. Anywho.  
  
Ecuagirl - yeah I know, S+S were made for each other.. -sniffle- and Syaoran's such a hottie too :P . but okay since you asked for a lemon there will be a lemon! When is another category . and I'm not completely sure it'll be AFTER they confess to each other but you'll find out why as the plot unfolds.  
  
Kella - yes, yes, yes!!! There WILL be a lemon!! Thanx for the reviews, they're always positive.  
  
Nakomina - lol thank you ^_^ yes descriptions aren't everything but they are good to know how to do.  
  
Yogurt - lol yes I suppose it's slightly saucy already. And I might put more than one lemon in here, it depends on how long I'm going to write this chappie or whether I make a Sequel or not.  
  
Time Warp - okay I'll admit, I'm not the greatest writer ever but hey, I'm learning so gimme a break. Thanx for the suggestion though and I'll try to make my writing better for you.  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf - uhh.. Thanks I think? Was that sarcasm o.O  
  
(Last Chapter) "Syaoran, Sakura ... you two will make the perfect couple. and I know just what to do to show you how much you mean to the other," she stated with an evil smirk. She smiled and blew a kiss at Eriol before retreating into the cool walls of the castle to conduct her plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo skipped gaily down the hall to the dining room where her father and older sister were deep in conversation about conquering some realm or another. She walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before smiling innocently at him and drawing designs on the floor with her foot. Fujitaka looked at his daughter and raised a questioning brow at her. "What is it you want now Tomoyo?? You know I'm a very busy man." Tomoyo cringed slightly, she had always been a little afraid of their father and with good reason too. "Well Daddy I was umm.. I was just wondering ... I umm . " she stuttered and looked at the ground as Fujitaka rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just come out with it girl!" Tomoyo jumped and meeped. "IwaswonderingifSakuraandIcouldgouptothemountainsinEdenforafewweeks" she replied as fast as she could. Fujitaka raised a brow at her and waved a hand "in English please?" Tomoyo took a deep breath and steadied herself. "What I said was. I was wondering if Sakura and I could go up to the mountains in Eden for a few weeks. she needs a vacation from this place and I would like to accompany her." she held her breath as she waited for her father to answer her. Fujitaka rubbed his chin in thought and after a few moments nodded "it will be as you say daughter. but you will need someone else to accompany you as bodyguards. I'll have the usual sent for right away." Tomoyo grabbed her father's wrist and her eyes went wide. "NO! I mean. I don't see why you should summon them all the way here when we have perfectly good soldiers that could do the job just as well. maybe. Eriol and Syaoran?" She smiled sweetly and asked her question with hope in her voice. "All right fine but you four had better be gone in three days and I want to speak with both you and Sakura before you leave, you two are to attend tonight's dinner and dance and the feasts for the next three nights, then you may go." Tomoyo squealed as her sister rose a brow at her and laughed quietly. Tomoyo jumped up, kissed her father's cheek and ran out of the room. "Sometimes that girl scares me. reminds me too much of you". Chiharu glared at her father and folded her arms, "lets just get back to business."  
  
Sakura leaned against the railing of her balcony with a bored expression adorning her face. She was tired of watching the workers, especially that scumbag Syaoran Li. she smiled and whistled, her voice ringing out clear and loud through the air. She laughed as a huge white tiger bounded through the workers, knocking Li on his ass. 'Cute but annoying ass' Sakura thought as the tiger came to a sliding stop right under her. She called out to the tiger and smirked "Xercees, you should know better than to knock over the workers." she smiled and a playful tone entered her calls. She looked to Li and smiled sweetly, calling down to him and throwing a white rose dramatically. "Sorry for my pets behavior Li. I hope he didn't damage your ass too much, how else would your little friends stick their dick up there?" the look on his face sent her into fits of laughter, Xercees sitting there with a goofy tiger grin on his face. Li growled and stood up, sending death glares at the workers that got a kick out of the princess' comment "shutup all of you and get back to work!" Sakura smiled and called out once again before blowing a kiss to her tiger and walking back into her room, her hips swaying seductively. "Gee general. temper, temper." Li growled dangerously, his eyes somehow couldn't stray from her hips. He couldn't help but think what it would be like to mate her. He shook his head angrily as his gaze was diverted when she closed the balcony doors. He growled and went back to his work. Sakura threw herself on her bed, face down, her shoulders shook with laughter and her breath came out in small gasps. To someone that hadn't seen what went on earlier they would have thought she was crying. Tomoyo bounced into Sakura's room with enthusiasm but stopped dead in her tracks seeing Sakura on her bed face down her shoulders shaking. She ran over to her and sat on the bed, stroking her hair and cooing at her gently. "Sakura, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sakura laughed harder as her sister tried to comfort her. She raised her head, her cheeks red and flustered, "T-Tomoyo, I'm f-fine... " She burst into another fit of giggles and buried her head into her soft fluffy pillow. Tomoyo wore a blank expression on her face. "But, weren't you just crying? ." She trailed off and shook her head. "Doesn't matter, guess what guess what guess what?!" she cried, her voice filled with excitement. "What, what, what?!" Sakura cried in the same mocking tone as her sister. She smirked and leaned back against her pillows a moment, forming her body outline to make them more comfortable for later. She quickly changed her mind and stood, moving over to her balcony and throwing open the doors. She walked outside and leant on the railing once again, throwing glances at a certain brown haired, brown-eyed hunk. Tomoyo smirked, seeing Sakura's gaze travel to the handsome young man's form. She spoke softly, trying to get through to her sister without causing too much of a disturbance, knowing Sakura's quick temper and attitude she didn't want to be the one to awaken it. "Sakura-chan. why don't you accept the fact that you two are meant for each other??" Tomoyo's voice brought Sakura back to reality as she shook her head and looked at her sister in disbelief. "ME and . and . THAT THING?!" She roared in anger and opened her wings threateningly. "You dare tell me that again and I . I'll." she trailed off as she realized that everyone was staring at her. She blushed and looked at her sister apologetically. "I'm sorry Tomo, you know how I get when people talk about. well." Tomoyo smirked at Sakura's hesitance. "About the icky love stuff?" she laughed as Sakura cringed and nodded. "Well Sakura-chan, how about I just tell you what I came to tell you?" Sakura nodded gratefully, unaware of a pair of deep brown eyes watching her every movement.  
  
The two girls spoke in hushed voices a few moments and suddenly Sakura screamed and jumped up and down, twirling in circles and laughing childishly. She leaped up on the railing and fell into a backflip. "Tomoyo are you serious? Daddy actually said we could go to Eden for a few weeks?! By ourselves?!" Tomoyo hesitated a moment ". Well. not completely by ourselves." she watched carefully as Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, swaying gently. "What do you mean not completely by ourselves??" she raised a brow at her sister and balanced herself on the railing. "W-well. we have to have a bodyguard accompany us and . and. the bodyguard's are.are. Syaoran Li and Eriol." (no idea how to spell his last name so lets just say Eriol's a close friend and they don't have to say his last name okees? ^_^;;) Sakura's face drained itself of blood, leaving her a ghostly pale color. She started swaying horridly and she remained silent as she fell off the railing and went plunging to the ground. Tomoyo screamed as she watched her sister fall "ERIOL DO SOMETHING! SAVE HER!" her eyes widened in horror as Sakura came dangerously low to the ground. Syaoran spread his wings and leapt into the air, flying as fast as possible to reach Sakura before she hit the ground. His wings pumped powerfully but not fast enough to save her. He watched in jealousy as Sakura landed gracefully onto Xercees' back. The tiger looked at him and growled angrily at the fact that he was trying to catch his mistress. Syaoran smirked as Fujitaka walked outside, knowing he had no patience for the animal. Much to his surprise Fujitaka ran to his daughter and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and holding her close, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Syaoran was taken aback, he had never seen his Lord cry and this was over a girl! Well. the girl was his daughter after all but still. he shook his head and walked over to them, kneeling by Sakura and noticing she was in shock.  
  
Tomoyo ran down the stairs and bounded off the steps, stopping dead at the sight she saw before her. Her father was kneeling on the ground with Sakura in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Syaoran was gently pulling Sakura out of her father's arms and into his as a servant came and lead Fujitaka into the castle. She snickered as she saw a special look rise in Syaoran's eyes for just a moment as he held the shocked princess in his arms.  
  
Syaoran glared at the ones who were looking at him strangely and carried Sakura up the stairs, stopping by the smiling Tomoyo and raising a brow before continuing on his way. He carried her up the many winding stairs and hallways to her room. He kicked open the door gently and laid her on the bed, looking around quickly before turning back to the girl. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and took in her beauty. (How can a person in shock be beautiful? meh, whatever.) He gently took her in his arms again, turning her body against his. He leaned down and kissed her neck, wishing she knew how much he wanted her to be his. Sakura awoke from her shocked state to feel someone's lips against her neck, the familiar feel of the muscular chest and stomach reassured her who it was and she moved her head to the side, allowing more skin to his wandering lips. Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening, the angel before him was actually allowing him to continue his ministrations. He moved his lips against her throat, moving up to her ear and whispering in his usual cocky tone "I knew you'd be mine sooner or later"  
  
A/N: Mwahahahaha!!!! I LEFT ON A CLIFFY :D sorry it took me so long to post, I got mah computer taken from meh ( so I using' my friends cause she loves meh. actually it's so I hurry up and write another chappie but whatever, if I didn't comment on all the reviewers then I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to check them all . anywho, R+R pweese 


	5. Forbidden Love 5

**Author's Note** 'ello! Itsa me! Mario! Actually no.no it's not Mario, it's cherry blossom Sakura but hey same thing right? Okay well I never got a chance to check my reviews yet cause I only got time to upload new chappies so I'm just gonna say thank you to all my reviewer's and when I get a chance I'll make individual comments for each. Okay well here's the story  
  
**Disclaimer** haven't I told you a million times already that I don't own CCS but one day I will!  
  
On with the Story.  
  
(Last Chapter) Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening, the angel before him was actually allowing him to continue his ministrations. He moved his lips against her throat, moving up to her ear and whispering in his usual cocky tone "I knew you'd be mine sooner or later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura couldn't believe what had just come from his mouth as she tried to comprehend it all in her mind. Syaoran was still kissing her neck as she sat there, unable to move.  
  
As she regained the strength of her limbs she moved away from him and turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face that quickly turned to disgust.  
"What the hell do you mean sooner or later? I'll never be yours!" She glared as Syaoran smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But look around little princess. I'm here in your room, on your bed, with you in my arms. I'd say I got you pretty good, don't you?" his smirk disappeared as fast as it had come as Sakura's fingers connected to his cheek with a sharp Crack. Her voice came out in a small hiss "I will never be yours. and why your here with me I also don't know. but believe me. I will find out, and if I can help it this will be the last time I have to see you ever again!"  
Syaoran was shocked at her anger and for a moment felt something a little like regret. that quickly passed. "Well princess, allow me to save you some trouble. you fell off your balcony, your little tiger pet caught you, your father cried over the fact that he was so close to losing you, I took you up to your room and that kiss. merely a strategy to awaken you." he smirked "and I see it worked out quite well"  
Sakura blushed, she knew he was right, that it was his kisses that woke her. She smirked evilly and leaned over, her thin white shirt falling slightly, showing a small amount of cleavage. Her lips caressed his ear as she spoke softly in a seductive voice. "Mmmm. it worked very well." she licked his ear and smiled as he shuddered in delight.  
He let out a deep growl from his chest and grabbed her wrists, pushed her over and roughly pinned her to the bed, his lips only inches away from hers and their chests touching. He breathed out through clenched teeth "stop trying to fool me princess, I remember quite well what happened last time I let my guard down because of your antics."  
Sakura looked up at him and pouted, pressing her chest against his harder and pushing herself up against his body, throwing her head back and letting out a lustful moan. She let her breath out in gasps, looking up at him through her lashes, this time giving a seductive look instead of an innocent one. "But Li, I don't want that this time. I want you . I need you." she waved her body against him, rubbing against him and feeling his lust through the material of their clothing.  
Syaoran growled as he felt his desire for her heighten. Her voice and her movements were starting to get to him. badly. She had said she needed him, but by god not as much as he needed nor wanted her right now. Through his teeth he hissed at her once again. "Well princess. how am I to know that you are safe to be around with my kind of. problem" he questioned, implying his ever rising passion for her.  
Sakura smiled sweetly, her wrists moving out of his grasp. "I guess your just going to have to trust me." her hands traced their way down his chest and stomach, fingering his oh so fine as hell abs. Her fingers traced his muscles, working her way under his shirt and running her fingers gently along his bare flesh teasingly, her lips pulled back in an enchanting smile.  
Syaoran was uncomfortably aware of her caresses and he shuddered slightly, not wanting her to know the effect she had on him. He took her hands in his own and pulled her up, sliding off the edge of the bed and moving to the private bathroom adjoining to her room. He smirked as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, supporting her weight as well as his hands, which were folded under her ass to hold her up. He opened the door to the bathroom and sat her on the counter by the sink. His lips found her neck and he dragged his tongue over her skin, taking some of her skin in his mouth and sucking gently.  
Sakura's breath caught as Syaoran sucked on her neck; she didn't expect things to go this far. And she never expected to like it either. 'Strange.' she thought 'for some reason this feels right. it would be so weird if it was anybody else but . NO! He'll just fuck me and move on, he doesn't care about me at all!' she paused in her thoughts as Syaoran's lips moved from her neck to her mouth in a demanding kiss. His tongue sought entrance to hers and as she gave it to him, his tongue darted in and danced with hers. She regained slight thought as they broke apart. She gazed deeply into his loving amber eyes and she felt herself drowning in their warmth. 'If he didn't care about me why would he look at me like that?' all thought once again left her mind as she leaned towards him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, her hands moved under his shirt and ran across his flesh hurriedly.  
Syaoran groaned as Sakura's lips caught his and his hands moved to her lower back, pulling her against him tightly. His tongue traced along her lower lip and he sucked her tongue into his mouth, biting gently at it with his teeth. He laughed as her lips turned down in a pout and she gave him puppy eyes. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "don't worry princess, I'll be gentle."  
Sakura smiled as her lover boy whispered in her ear, she bent her head over and kissed his neck. As he pulled away from her she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck as she moved herself against him, knowing what she could do to him. As the many possibilities ran through her mind she smirked evilly. Her fingers ran down his chest and came out to unbutton his shirt, the white contrasting greatly with his dark tanned skin. Her tongue ran against his chest and moved to his lower region, tracing her tongue right along his pants line and then running back up his chest to his neck.  
Syaoran grunted in annoyance as he felt her move back up his chest, he hated to be teased. Yet somehow. being teased by the lovely princess didn't bother him. His fingers traced along her jaw as he leaned in for another kiss, his hot tongue gliding into her mouth to tease hers. His fingers continued down her collarbone and down towards her breasts. He untied the string that held her top together, his hand going farther down her chest as their kiss grew more and more passionate, their tongues clashing and twisting together, their breath coming as one. He moved his hand down furthermore and smiled. As his fingers came in contact with her right breast Sakura let out a small scream.  
Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and moved her fingers down to unbuckle his belt. She swiftly and skillfully did so, not wasting any time. She didn't bother taking the belt off, she just moved down to unbutton his pants as well, exposing forest green boxers. She took his hands from her breast and placed them around her waist as she placed her own hands around his neck and teasingly moved herself against him, breaking the kiss to move her tongue along his jaw.  
Syaoran moaned at her ministrations and was actually quite glad she had undone his pants as he was getting a little crowded. His hands moved up and down her back and went to unclasp her bra. Before he could there was a quick knock on the door and a cheerful voice called out for Sakura "Sakura- Chan are you in here? Father wants us to start getting ready for the ball tonight. Sakura?" Syaoran cursed under his breath and nuzzled Sakura's neck as she replied.  
"Hai Tomoyo, I'm just stepping into the shower now." she held back a giggle as Syaoran's hands found their way to her shirt and began to undo more of it again.  
Tomoyo raised a brow, hearing a male voice along her sister's. "All right. but hurry up! It'll take me awhile to dress you properly!" she closed the door with a loud slam.  
Syaoran smirked and whispered in her ear. "If she gets to dress you, then it's only fair I get to undress you." Sakura squealed as he lifted her up and brought her to the ground, letting her land gently on her feet. He looked at her, deciding what to do first as Sakura stood, giggling. He smiled for the first time in his life and completely pulled the string out of her shirt, letting the garment fall to the ground like a white dove, the fabric fluttering gently. He moved over to her and kissed her neck as he unclasped her bra, letting that also fall to the ground.  
Sakura giggled and moved back away from him, untying the string in her skirt and letting it fall to the ground along with her lacy black underwear. She stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water, a cloud of steam puffing out the top, making the room steamier than it already was.  
Syaoran grinned and undressed as well, stepping into the shower behind her and hugging her from behind. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
She giggled at his bites and spun in his arms, turning to face him, her emerald eyes filled with an emotion foreign to her. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips "I'd better get cleaned up before the ball or Daddy won't be too happy with either of us" she giggled and grabbed the bottle of shampoo behind him.  
He grabbed her wrist and took the bottle from her, pinning her against the wall with his powerful body, towering above her. He looked into her eyes as she looked at him questioningly. He sighed and nodded, his arousal still being a bit of a problem. "As you wish. though you know you'll have to make up for it later" he grinned and wiggled his brows at her playfully before backing off and letting the warm water splash over his body, cleaning the sweat from before away from his skin and down the drain.  
Sakura's heart leapt with joy as she heard him say that. She stuck her tongue out playfully at him and proceeded to wash her hair and body of any clue of what had happened between them.  
  
Sakura growled at Tomoyo as she took her hair down out of the fourth style it had been put up in already "Tomoyo I've had enough when can I see Syao. I mean . when can we go to dinner, I'm starved." Tomoyo raised a brow at her sister's statements and shrugged. "Whenever you're finished now shutup so we can get this over with." Sakura pouted and folded her arms, getting ready for another hairstyle that wouldn't suit her.  
  
Syaoran found himself surprised at how anxious he was to see Sakura again, he then decided it was his second brain talking and not his heart. The voice of Fujitaka jolted him from his thoughts  
"So Li, I suppose you'd like to know about our recent conquering?" He snapped his attention to his King and nodded "yes sir, what is your majesty's latest conquer? Ayenee? Or perhaps Tenaria?" The announcing of his two youngest daughters interrupted Fujitaka.  
  
"The Royal Highness', Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran's breath caught at the vision of Sakura before him. His heartbeat came faster and his blood rushed through his veins. He was filled with a great longing to hold her, to kiss her, to let everyone know she was his.  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, a slight pink tinge coming to her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful then before. She wore a curve hugging pink gown that was again a thin material and she had a shimmering veil of material covering her dress, giving the impression that it shone and shimmered with magic. With every movement her dress sparkled, her hair was up in a clip, a few strands of hair outlining her face with a dazzling diamond tiara resting gently on her head. She walked behind him to her father, tracing a finger along his shoulders as she passed. She reached her father and bent down to kiss his cheek. Her father held her hand for a moment longer than necessary, concern brimming in his eyes "are you sure you're alright baby? That was some fall you took.. Maybe it isn't such a wise idea for you to go to Eden at this time." He would have gone further but he was cut off by Sakura's finger to his lips and a stern look on her face. "Daddy I'm fine, I want to go to Eden and besides, if anything happens there'll be two guards accompanying us and one can inform you what happens while another stays with us." She moved to his other side and sat in her seat, casting a sidelong glance at Syaoran before looking at her many brothers and sisters along the table.  
Syaoran smirked at Sakura's speech and looked down to repress his laughter, as Fujitaka looked dumbfounded at his daughter's intelligent manner of speaking. His foot squirmed under the table and reached Sakura's, running up her leg in a playful manner. He chuckled unnoticeably as Sakura glared at him and gently kicked his foot away from her. The butlers and waiters brought out the food and the feast began.  
  
(AN: I'm skipping the feast cause it's really boring. all that happens is Chiharu gets a pea stuck up her nose -.-;;)  
  
As people started to crowd the dance floor, Sakura and Tomoyo were talking quietly amongst themselves, giggling every now and then making Syaoran wonder just what they were up to. Eriol approached Tomoyo and tapped her shoulder from behind as Sakura smiled at him. Tomoyo turned around and gave an astonished meep and smiled embarrassed. "May I have this dance your highness?" Tomoyo smiled and looked to Sakura for permission. Sakura smiled and shrugged her shoulders "you don't have to ask me Tomo, you're a grown girl.live with it" Sakura stuck her tongue out as Tomoyo grinned sheepishly and took Eriol's outstretched hand, floating over to the dance floor.  
Sakura smiled at her sister and glanced over at her elder sister, holding back a snicker while she watched Chiharu go red with embarrassment as someone reminded her how she got a pea stuck up her nose at dinner an hour or so earlier.  
Meanwhile, supposedly in a conversation with the young girl's father, Syaoran had been watching the princess since the moment he laid eyes on her. He was brought back to attention as Fujitaka's voice entered his thoughts. "So how do you feel about escorting my daughter's to Eden for a week or so?" Syaoran looked at Fujitaka with a blank expression as usual and nodded respectfully. "It would be my pleasure my Lord." He went back to gazing at Sakura as Fujitaka began talking with another member of high status.  
Sakura finally felt the magnetic pull of Syaoran's gaze as she glanced over at him and smiled sweetly. Her smile betrayed her thoughts as her sweet, innocent smile turned rapidly seductive. She laughed softly as Syaoran stood and walked beside her, extending a hand and bowing. "May I be so privileged as to ask the lady for a dance?" Sakura had to hold back her laughter as her father watched her every move. She took Syaoran's hand and nodded politely. "You obviously already have so I suppose I'll just have to accept it." She threw him a playful smile and nodded to her father before gliding to the dance floor with him.  
Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's waist and took her other hand within his own. As he spun and twisted her around the floor, his eyes never left hers. He unconsciously pulled her tightly against him and felt his desire for her rise once again. He spun her towards the balcony doors as the song ended and let go of her, bowing to signal the end of their dancing. Holding an arm out to her, he led her through the doors and out into the garden. The night air surrounded them in a blanket of darkness, completely shielding them from sight as they walked into the hedge maze together, not wanting to be seen by anyone.  
Sakura was completely aware of every aspect of Syaoran. The way his hand was entwined with hers, his fingers gently rubbing her palm, his chest rising and falling with each breath, everything. She followed him into the maze, turning corners and going deeper and deeper. Eventually she was lost. "Syaoran. you do know how to get out of here don't you?" her hand gripped his tighter and she moved close to him as they stopped finally.  
"Yes princess, I know where we are. don't worry so much." he leaned down and kissed her neck, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly. He gently pushed her against the hedge wall and growled playfully, nipping at her neck with hunger. His fingers found their way over her neck and traced her jaw, feeling her silky soft skin beneath his fingertips. His lips traveled up her neck to her lips and he gave her a simple kiss before backing off, his grin hidden in the darkness. He wanted her to want him, he wanted her to beg for him, scream for him. The image of her screaming and thrashing with pleasure in his arms flashed through his mind, almost making him lose control. He moved away from her into the light and gazed at the stars, completely aware of the girl behind him.  
Sakura frowned in confusion and came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around, forcing him to face her. Her mind went completely blank as she looked at him, taking in his features, memorizing this moment. Her fingers plunged into his mane of chestnut locks and she pulled him down to her in a passionate, demanding kiss. Her tongue danced with his as her lust for him poured through her lips and heated her entire body against the night chill.  
Syaoran was taken by surprise at Sakura's open lust for him, he could feel it in her kiss that she wanted him. and it heightened his lust even more as she pressed him against her, using her body to make him want her painfully bad. His hands snaked around her waist and moved up her spine, sending Goosebumps along her skin. Sakura's gasp of delight almost took him right there, he wanted her, needed her. NOW. He picked Sakura up in his arms and pumped his wings in one powerful motion, sending them both into the air. He flew through the night sky with Sakura squirming in his arms trying to break free.  
Sakura growled and spread her wings behind her. Smiling devilishly she suddenly arched her back and moaned lustfully. Syaoran immediately let go of his grip on her to run his hands over her body. Sakura smirked and pumped her wings, flying on her own towards her balcony. She landed lightly on the ground and opened the doors to her room, beckoning him to follow.  
As Syaoran walked into Sakura's room, she slammed the glass doors shut and threw him forcefully on her bed, pinning his arms to his body by straddling him and letting her hair down, throwing her tiara on her vanity table and flipping her hair to the side. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, feeling his lust beneath her rise and feeling her own lust for him grow rapidly. She moved down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it off him and running her tongue down his chest. As she reached his pants, instead of moving back up as usual, she lingered there a little longer, placing soft kisses along his stomach and pants line. She moved her lips back up to his chest and neck as her fingers skillfully undid his belt buckle. Using her legs, she rid him of his pants and sat back to look at the man before her. Dressed in only forest green boxers, he looked better than ever.  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura and frowned, noticing that she was still fully dressed. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a seductive smile, speaking in a husky tone he sat up and whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine "your still fully dressed princess. you must be warm." He groaned in pleasure as Sakura arched and pressed herself against him.  
"Mmmm . come to think of it I am warm . maybe you should undress me general." Her devilish smile returned as Syaoran rose a brow at her. Moving his fingers to the strap holding her dress up, he gently slid it off her shoulders, placing kisses along her shoulders and arms. Letting the dress fall to the floor, Sakura gazed at him warily. Seeing her hesitance, Syaoran leaned over and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. "I won't abandon you princess." Feeling her stiffen as his hands ran over her, he stood back and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sakura, I don't know what you've done to me. I don't know if it's love, I don't know if it's lust, I don't know what it is. But I want to be with you every moment, let everyone know your mine and only mine, I want you." Sakura stared blankly at him and spoke slowly. "T-that's the first time you've ever c-called me by my name."  
  
Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!! cliffy man! Cliffy!!!! Anywho.. Yeah umm. yeah. Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, will finish up other six chappies or so next time I update so even though it takes me a long time to update.. It's worth it!!!!! 


	6. Confession

Author's Note: the wonderful me is back!! -Frowns- STOP BOOING!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but now that school doesn't have so much homework I'll be able to write more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captors but one day I shall!!! And I don't own the songs in this chapter either. Though I wish I had thought of them first. -dodges tomatoes thrown for stalling- okay I'm going!!!! Gees.. -.-;;  
  
Last chapter: "Sakura, I don't know what you've done to me. I don't know if it's love, I don't know if it's lust, I don't know what it is. But I want to be with you every moment, let everyone know your mine and only mine, I want you." Sakura stared blankly at him and spoke slowly. "T-that's the first time you've ever c-called me by my Name."  
  
Confession  
  
Syaoran looked at her in surprise as he realized it was the first time he had called her by name. His confusion quickly melted into a breathtaking smile as he nuzzled her neck once again. "Yes. maybe now you'll see how much I care for you. " Looking at her seriously, a strange glint came to his eyes. "Sakura. I'm not sure what you've done to me. but. I think, ." he turned away as his face went slightly pink, he had never blushed because of anyone, much less a girl.  
Sakura's brows furrowed in a confused frown as she brought a cool hand to his cheek and gently forced him to look at her. "What? Syaoran please tell me."  
He smiled and kissed her hand, laying her on her bed. His lips brushed her neck as she shivered in delight. Her voice came out in a small whimper as her curiosity as well as her want for him grew. "Syaoran. tell me. please?"  
He looked down at her as his fingertips gently caressed her sides. "Sakura. I think. I think I'm." Just then, a knock at the door interrupted his words.  
Sakura bolted upright and gasped in surprise. "Who is it??" She called as she bit her lip and ran to the vanity table, running her brush through her hair to tame the few stray strands back into place.  
"Sakura it's me! Open up! I've got something I want to discuss with you about our trip!" Tomoyo replied from the opposite side of the heavy wooden doors.  
Sakura chewed on her lip and looked anxiously at Syaoran. "What do we do??" she mouthed. He smiled and motioned towards the door as he pulled the covers straight on her bed and moved to sit in a chair, folding his arms across his chest and replacing his smile with the usual cocky smirk.  
Sakura moved towards the door and unlocked the heavy bolt to reveal Tomoyo, her arms loaded with material and various items of clothing. She moved into Sakura's room and dumped her burdens on her bed. She rummaged through the pile until she found a sheet of fabric that she held up. "Sakura what do you think of."  
Her mouth dropped open and she stared in wide-eyed amazement at Syaoran Li sitting in her sister's armchair as casual as could be. "Am I. interrupting something??" She asked nervously.  
Syaoran snorted and shook his head. "Of course not your highness. the princess and I were just discussing a few rules and regulations according to your trip to Eden.though we all know that she'd rather be focusing on. other subjects." A devilish grin touched his lips as his eyes teased Sakura into an argument.  
Sakura finally caught the hint and folded her arms under her breasts. "You wish. everyone in the kingdom knows its YOU that wants to get into MY pants. now is it alright if I take a recess break to talk to my sister?? Or is that not allowed General??"  
Tomoyo shook her head in laughter at the two, her eyes sparkling and her hair swirling around her shoulders in an ebony storm. She ignored the comments and turned back to the pile sorting through until she found her destination. "Now Sakura, What do you think of this color??" She held up a sheet of dark green fabric, Shimmering in the light, making it seem as if the stars themselves had been sewn into the material.  
Both Syaoran and Sakura gasped in awe. "Oh Tomoyo.it's absolutely breathtaking!" Sakura squealed in delight. Tomoyo laughed at her sister and carefully folded the sheet, placing it by Sakura's large white silk pillow.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Sister. for it's the material I'm using for your new evening dress . and how about this shirt?? I know how much you like flirting. so I believe this would help with your games."  
She turned and held between her hands a skimpy corset style shirt. Blood red material created the bodice, while a midnight black bow tied it together in the back. Little silver clips held the front of the bodice together, letting a fair amount of skin show, just enough to entice any man to the point of release.  
Sakura gasped and Syaoran frowned, not wanting anyone to see His Sakura in that small little thing. except maybe him. 'Wait a minute. what am I thinking?! MY Sakura?? She's her own person. she can wear what she wants!!. Though that would look absolutely delicious on her. I don't want anyone else to see her in it.could it be?? Do I . Could I possibly love Sakura??'  
His intense gaze bore into Sakura's back as she squealed at the corset. "TOMOYO I LOVE IT!!!" She held it to her chest and looked in the mirror. "Are you sure it's my size though? It looks a little small."  
Tomoyo grinned evilly and shrugged "I did my best. if it's a little tight then all the more alluring. isn't that right Li??" Tomoyo smirked in accomplishment as she had been watching the general's reaction to the small shirt. His eyes had clouded over in thought and suddenly cleared, showing his extreme satisfaction at seeing Sakura just demonstrate the corset.  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and folded his hands together. "it's none of my business but I say it'd look quite charming on her. If given the right outfit of course." He looked at Tomoyo suspiciously and raised a brow.  
Sakura twirled over to her bed and smiled in delight. "Yes Tomo. he's right, what have you go to go with this absolutely wonderful creation??" She smiled evilly, her eyes hungrily gazing over the pile of clothing, searching for an equally sexy piece to finish her outfit.  
Tomoyo laughed and held up a black leather miniskirt. "I believe this would fit properly. and you could wear them with the boots Father bought you for your birthday." She smiled and handed Sakura the skirt. "Now I must be off but remember darling. We leave in two days." With a last smile and a secret wink to Sakura, she bounced happily out of the room and ran down the hall to her own room.  
Syaoran and Sakura could hear the door slam heavily behind Tomoyo. She looked at Syaoran oddly and shrugged. "I don't know what's gotten into that girl lately. honestly."  
Syaoran just smirked and stood, he swept Sakura into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you later lover. I have to go and prepare our trip." with that, he left the very dazed princess to herself.  
Sakura sighed happily and twirled around her room, falling on her back to her bed. "Everything is going right" She giggled and fell into a light slumber, thoughts of Syaoran Li dancing in her head.  
  
Author's Note: WHOA!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! Okay people don't star throwing fruit at me again okay?? FF wasn't working properly, it wouldn't tell me when I got reviews so I'm sorry to all my people that reviewed, I didn't get them ( but anyways. Here's chapter 6 and I'll hopefully be writing chapter 7 later today or tonight so don't freak at me yet!! I love you guys!!! Keep reviewing! Remember, the more reviews I actually receive, the more inspiration I get to write :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura awoke the next morning with her muscles stiff and rather sore. She stretched langouriously and sighed in content. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before yawning and rising from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. With a tired face, she shimmied over to her vanity and sank into the seat. Under normal circumstances, she would be horrified at the scene her mirror portrayed back at her but this morning, she was just too sleepy to care. 'that's odd..' she thought 'I fell asleep so early yesterday.' She shrugged off the worrisome thoughts as Tomoyo opened her door without knocking, a perky smile on her face as she laughed and threw open Sakura's dark curtains. Sunshine poured into the room as Sakura squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and frowned in pain, the sunlight casting spots in her vision from being used to the darkness of her chamber. She shook her head, auburn tresses carelessly tossed about her shoulders "Tomo! why are you so happy this early in the morning? shouldn't you be flirting with Eriol or bothering someone about your clothing designs?" Sakura questioned gruffly. Tommoyo's face fell as she frowned at her sister, placing her hands on her hip. "Sakura Kinomoto! why the hell are you so godamn grumpy this morning? ... I thought you'd be delighted to see General Li alone last night" She replied impishly.Sakura's face burned with the memory of how easily Syaoran had made her crave him. She smiled and shrugged, turning to her mirror and picking up her brush to tame the few snarls in her hair. "Having him alone isn't as wonderful as you all might think you know.." she smirked as she ran thr brush through her hair, glancing at Tomoyo in the mirror. "And all we were doing was talking business. Now.. don't you have things to do this morning my love?" Tomoyo giggled and nodded, deciding for now to keep quiet about Sakura's obvious interest. "yes sister.. I do.. see you tonight. I'll come by your room at 5 to begin your dressing" She called over her shoulder as she closed the door behinnd her. Sakura sighed and laid the brush back down. She flung herself onto her bed and whistled softly, smiling when Xercees came crawling out of the shadows, his bright silver eyes questioning her. "For today my pet.." she slapped the mattress beside her and laughed softly as her overly large kitty jumped beside her, nearly taking all of the room on her king sized mattress. She smiled dreamily as Xercees's large head nuzzled her arm and he lay beside her, his body pressed against her. His purring lulled her into her own thoughts as she decided this was a day for her pet, she never usually let him sleep on her bed since he was a kitten, he had gotten too big. But Sakura knew if she spent too much time with Li, arguing or not, people would catch on and she did not need that right now.

Li paced his chamber in thought, his angry frown deepening with every minute that passed. He was not used to this at all. His feelings for the young Princess had far surpassed any he had felt with any other woman. True, she had the most wonderful body he had ever set eyes upon, and her smile could make any man's blood boil. But what was it about HER! He growled and slammed his fist through the wall, dust rising from the plaster that he had broken through. Removing his fist, he cracked his knuckles and fell onto his bed. His amber eyes blazed hotly as he gazed at the ceiling , still not finding any conclusion to his troubles. He didn't want any other man to look at Sakura. He didn't want any other man to touch Sakura, hell! he didn't even want another man thinking about Sakura! his fingertips massaged his temples tenderly, attempting to rid himself of his horrible headache before the festivities began tonight. 'What am I going to do...'

(yes the time seems to be going much too fast but at least I'm updating and I'm even doing it when I'm horribly head-achey myself)

-that night-

After Li had spent the entire meal gazing longingly across the table at Sakura, He now stood in a group of other important men, close to the King. Their tedious chatter had long since become uninteresting as he watched Sakura get spun around the dance floor by numerous partners. Jealousy started to rise in him as he politely excused himself from the men and made his way toward Sakura and her current dance partner. Li cleared his throat, not even bothering to ask to cut in. The glare he gave the man was enough to get the message through. Sakura smiled softly and hid it in Li's shoulder as she accepted his offered hand. Her heart sped up slightly as a slower melody began to play and she moved in rythym with Li's body, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. His head rested against hers as his lips brushed her ear sensually. "I missed you today Princess.. you left me hungry for you all day" he whispered to her as she smiled into his shoulder. "I thought distance makes the heart grow fonder general" she replied in a playful tone. As the song ended, they once again retired to the balcony. Sakura looked above at the star spattered heavens and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself to chase away the chill from her bared skin. her full skirted dress didn't do much to cover her arms or chest, seeing as the tightly fitted top had neither sleeves nor any other sort of attachment to keep her skin from being exposed. making sure no one was in sight, Li gently placed his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his chin against her hair "just think Sakura... two more nights of this and we can be by ourselves..far from the pomp and gossip of the castle.." Li stated, hugging her against him. Sakura smiled sadly, thinking he merely said this for sexual benefits. she half sighed, half moaned as she turned to face him. "Maybe we should wait until then... so no one gets suspicious hmm Li?" She threw him a gentle smile to show her playfullness but his eyes became serious as he shook his head. "I don't care if they're suspicious or not... I want you princess.. and no one is going to take you until I say" He knew his words sounded different than he meant them to, but something just wouldn't let him tell her his feelings so soon. She smirked and held her surprise and hurt away from his disconcerting eyes. "You think what you want Li..I'm a big girl.. I can take care of myself you don't need to keep me from anyone.. I'm not yours" She spat out as she went to return inside.

When he entered the ballroom, Sakura was already climbing the stairs to her chambers and paid no attention to him as she did so. He growled at his own feelings and turned his attentions to a lovely blonde broad that had been giving him the eye all night..


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

To all my lovely reviewers.. thanks . haha! I've been trying to update for awhile and I know itsbeen almost a year! but! -dodges more damn rotten fruit- hey! at least I'm tryin here! ..ahem! as I was saying. I've been moving around alot since I last updated so I haven' exactly had time to write. forgive me if my writing is a little sparse. I'm sicker than dog right now.. -growls- damn flu.. anyways.. on with the story.. forgive meh

Sakura flung herself onto her bed, her body screaming to pour her tears out but her mind refusing

her this relief. She sat up and tore at her dress, ripping the material from her body. She grabbed a short robe

and tied the lace around her waist. Her eyes burned but she refused to cry, She had no feelings for Li.. so

why did it hurt her so much that he wanted nothing from her but to fulfill his sexual needs and leave her?

Xercees revealed himself from the shadows of her darkened room and gently nudged her arm with his nose.

She lay her hand on his head and stroked the soft fur behind his ears. "At least I can always count on you

my love.." she whispered brokenly. A sparkling salty tear dripped from her emerald orbs as Xercees rumbled

low in his throat, moving closer to her for comfort. She sniffled pathetically and wrapped her arms around

his neck with a cry. She sat there and held him while she cried until finally she drifted off into a deep

slumber.

Li angrily shoved the blonde haired girl away from him, not even flinching as she crashed into his

bedroom wall. Growling, his eyes blazed his fury and he gave the little whore one last chance before he lost

his temper. "Get...out!" he hissed at her before turning away and kicking open the doors to his balcony.

His temper cooled somewhat at hearing his door open and slam, her footsteps retreating down the hall. His

whole plane was to bed the broad and forget about Sakura until later but her face kept appearing in his mind,

her fiery temper almmost exceeded his own and he knew she would soon be in heat. His lips curled into a

smirk as he watched the landscape "Then my lovely little princess... you will surrender to me.. and no man will ever dare touch you.."

At the opposite side of the castle, a door slammed shut and giggling could be heard throughout

the hallways. Tomoyo's giggling caught in her throat as Eriol tooke her lips in a passionate kiss, causing her

to wrap her arms around his neck and moan in delight. His tongue gently parted her lips as she pressed

herself against him. Their tongues clashed and Eriol slowly backed her up to her bed. Her world tilted as he

lay her down, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands roamed over his back, gently stroking his wings and

giggling as he growled in warning. Her fingertips continued to stroke his feathery soft wings, ignoring his

warning. She yelped in surprise when he rolled her over, placing her on top of him. He raised a brow at her

and smirked, seeing her dilated eyes fill with longing. "My little Tomoyo... tell me love, what is it tht you

want. An angel such as you shall have anything you request of me.." She smiled and leaned down to take

the flesh of his neck between her teeth, gently nibbling on the sensitive nerve endings. Hearing his groan of

pleasure, she straddled him and moved towards his ear, licking the lobe before whispering to him "I want

you Eriol.." He shivered at her seductive tone and sat both of them up, pulling her nightshirt over her head,

he smiled at her full breasts, and heard her moan as he caught her hardened nipple in his mouth, his teeth

teasing her sensitive flesh. She moved against his groin, and feeling his excitement, she became even more

aroused. Her head fell back as Eriol switched breasts, his hand fondling the one his lips had abandoned.

Tomoyo pressed his head to her breast and cried out."Eriol.. don't tease me" She pouted and grabbed his

lower lip between her teeth, threatenning to bite if he didn't hurry. He chuckled and gently kissed her,

running his tongue along the inside of her mouth as he slowly rolled them over. Her head was spinning as

his kisses drove her wild. She cried out when she felt his hand move between her legs. Her breathing

became labored as she moved against his fingers, taking as much as possible before she growled at him

"Eriol.. Onegai.. " He chuckled again at her impatience and slipped his pants off, discarding the offending

material to the floor. "hmm... ahh... oooh yeah" She moaned as she felt him enter her. She sighed in

contentment as he began thrusting in and out of her. She bit her lip as his thrusts became faster "oh god!"

she cried, her hips starting to move against his. "just a little more Tomoyo.. just a little..." He trailed off as he

felt her body convulse and tighten around him.Tomoyo's cries of pleasure urged him on as he continued

thrusting into her. She held onto him, her nails digging painfully into his back as she lost all thought, her

mind was focused only on the pleasure he was giving her as her vision blurred and she arched her back,

changing the friction between them. They both cried out at the same time, Her inner walls tightening around

him, and his seed spilling into her. Their breathing was hard as he looked into her eyes and smiled at her, he

placed his lips over hers and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you Tomoyo.." he whispered,

looking deep into her dreamy eyes. "I love you too Eriol.. " She replied as she let out a sigh and closed her

eyes. He smirked, pulling out of her and rolling to the side, pulling her against him. He pulled the blankets

over them and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Well, ya'll was bitchin at me for some Tomoyo and Eriol scenes so here it is.. sorry guys, Sakura and Syaroan will NOT be participating in any sexual activity until a few more chapters.. ya'll gotta be patient. Alright well, I'll write more later, I need to sleep some mores R+R my wonderful Readers!


End file.
